nidaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Clan System
How to Create a Clan ①You can create a clan once you reach level 50. Click on "Clan Alliance Chancellor" NPC in a town, and select "Form a clan" from the list. To form a clan, costs 30,000 Ru. * When you disband your clan, you cannot form or join another clan for five days. ②Once the clan window pops up, enter a name for your clan, and select the type of your new clan. Press “Make” and you will become a clan leader (30,000 Ru will be deducted automatically) * Special characters cannot be used for clan names. You can check your clan information by pressing Alt + J. Types of clans Allied: Clan is open to all races Single-Race: Only for same race characters as the clan leader. (Distinctive quests and wars are being developed for each clan type) Disbanding or leaving a clan Leaving a clan: Go to the Clan Alliance Chancellor NPC in village and select "Leave a clan" to leave your current clan. When you leave a clan (voluntarily or kicked out), you cannot form or join another clan for 24 hours. Disbanding a clan: Select "Disband your clan" to disband your clan. You will lose EXP according to your level when you disband your clan. Also, you cannot form or join another clan for five days. The Clan Level system Clan’s EXP is gained by clan members. (Gains 2% from clan members EXP) Clan gains EXP whenever a clan member logs out. The Clan Positions Clan leaders and deputy leaders can promote their clan members. * Only the clan leader and deputy clan leaders can assign positions to their members. Leader promotion: Open the clan information window, right-click on the clan member you wish to promote, and select "Promote to clan leader". Only the clan leader can promote a member to clan leader. Promote to deputy clan leader: Open the clan information window, right-click on the clan member you wish to promote, and select "promote to deputy clan leader". Only the clan leader can promote a member to deputy clan leader. Deputy clan leaders can recruit new clan members. Assigning other clan positions: Open the clan information window, right-click on the clan member you want, and select the desired position from the list. The clan member will be assigned to the new position when he or she logs in next time. How to Register the Clan symbol 1. You can make your clan symbol using windows paint. When your clan symbol is complete, Save as "mark", and select "24-bit bitmap (*.bmp;*.dib) file type. Make sure that you save the clan insignia file in your Nidaonline folder, as shown below. 2. Open your Nidaonline folder. Make sure if you have the mark.bmp file (as shown below) 3. Go to Clan Alliance Chancellor NPC, and select "Register a clan insignia". Your mark.bmp image will appear on your screen. Press "Yes" to confirm the symbol registration. You will see "Clan insignia has been registered" if the symbol is successfully registered. Rejoin NIDA Online to check your clan symbol displayed next to your nickname.